Forgive me
by folle-de-toi
Summary: Hermione et Drago transgressent toutes les règles. Une aventure commence mais celle-ci n'attire que les malheurs. Comment nos deux jeunes amants vont-ils réagir face aux nouvelles? A vous de le lire pour savoir
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapitre 1_**

En pleine nuit, où l'air était chaud, ne sachant pas dormir la jeune fille se rhabilla et sortie silencieusement de la salle commune. Elle prit pensivement la direction du lac. La lune était pleine et se reflétait sur la surface lisse de l'eau, tout était calme, pas un bruit ne vint briser ce charmant tableau.

La jeune fille s'assit non loin du bord, contre un arbre. Son regard se portât sur l'eau mais elle ne regardait pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le souvenir du jour fatal...

**Flash back **

Comme à son habitude le professeur de potion s'acharna sur les Groffondors et tout particulièrement sur Neville qui avait encore raté sa potion.

On pouvait dire que c'était une journée comme toute les autres, sauf pour une jeune fille se trouvant dans cette classe.

On frappa à la porte

« Entrez » fit le professeur Rogue avec son habituelle voix glaciale

Lorsque la porta s'ouvra, le professeur McGonagall, les traits tirés, demandait :

« Miss Granger, le directeur vous demande dans son bureau »

« Mais professeur, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda une Hermione, prise de panique, une fois qu'elles furent dehors de la classe

« Je préférerais que se soit le directeur qui vous en parle. Le mot de passe est : Marron glacé » dit McGonagall devant la statue. Ensuite le professeur de métamorphose disparue au coin du couloir laissant une Hermione stupéfaite par ce commentaire. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe par la barbe de Merlin » pensa-t-elle.

Elle donna le mot de passe et se laissa porter par les escaliers. Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci la pria de s'assoire.

« Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. De plus sachez que vous aurez toute l'aide et le soutient nécessaire de la par des professeurs du collège. » Le professeur Dumbledor prit une inspiration et recommença à parler « Voilà je viens d'apprendre une bien triste nouvelle, votre mère est décédée il y a deux jours. »

« Quoi ??? C'est une blague ? C'est pas possible !!!!! » Dit Hermione en interrompant le directeur.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité Miss Granger votre mère a était tuée dans un accident de voiture. Votre père est encore sous le choc, et ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation, m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous pendant cette année....... » Le directeur fit une pause.

Hermione en profita pour prendre la parole

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mon père ne veut pas me voir au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin ??? Et je fais quoi moi, je fais la fille courageuse qui ne verse aucunes larmes ? Je continue à être la Miss-je-sais-tout au yeux de tout le monde alors que le monde s'écroule autour de moi ? » Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Le directeur s'approcha de la jeune fille en pleur et lui parla avec douceur.

« Miss Granger, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seule, vos amis sont la pour voir donner un soutient et je suis la également. Mais avant de vous donner congé j'aimerais vous remettre cette lettre écrite par votre père. Encore une fois soyez courageuse et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir lorsque vous en aurez besoin. Bonne chance. »

Le professeur Dumbledor regarda la jeune fille sortir de son bureau avec de yeux remplit de tristesse.

**Fin du flash back **

**A suivre !!!!!!!!**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???? Soyez honnêtes !!!! C'est ma première fan fiction et en faite je l'ai faite aussi triste parce que pour le moment mon morale ressemble un peu a ça... rassurez-vous, mes parents sont vivant lol... mais je suis triste.**

**La suite ne devrai pas trop tarder, tout dépend du travail que me donne mais chère professeurs !!**

**Reviews svp !!!!!!!!!!**


	2. chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : je dois préciser que dans mon histoire Herm et Drago sont préfets en chefs et on donc les mmes appartements.... bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 

Hermione se sentait seule malgré toute l'attention dont elle est sujette. Personne n'arrivait à la calmer, la rendre sereine. Depuis que le collège était plus ou moins au courant de la tragédie, ils prenaient tous sont d'elle. Même Malfoy était un peu plus « gentil » mais à sa manière.... Il ne s'acharnait plus sur elle. » Ca me manque un peu « pensa-t-elle. « C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis le décès de ma mère.... »

« Alors Granger, on pleure toute seule dans la nuit ? »

Hermione releva la tête, quelques larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

« Woua on dirait presque un ange avec ce visage éclairé par la lune » pensa Malfoy. « Mais j'suis devenu fou ou quoi ??? Moi trouver une sang de bourbe belle ? Jamais de la vie !! » Malfoy se gifla mentalement. Il prit enfin la parole :

« Ton petit Potty t'a laissé tomber pour cette bridé ? Ou alors tu viens de découvrir que la belette est encore plus fauché qu'avant ? » Malfoy ricana en pensant avoir réussit à mettre la jeune fille en colère. Seulement la réaction d'Hermione fut tout autre.

« Merci » fut sa seule réponse. Elle ramena ses jambes prés de son corps et les entoura de ses bras. Drago fut surprit par la réaction d'Hermione. Celui-ci aimé la faire enrager car elle était la seule à avoir une répartie valable...

Il s'assit prés d'elle et faillit entourer Hermione d'un bras protecteur mais se ravisa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je m'fous les boules !... Tu as juste envie de l'aider.... » Foutu conscience pensa Drago... je t'ai entendu !!!...Mais ta gueule !

Plusieurs secondes passèrent où les seuls bruits audibles furent les pleurs étouffés de la jeune fille.

« Si tu veux parler, je suis la tu sais.... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça... ? hésita le beau blond, à vrai dire je ne le sais pas moi-même... Peut-être que je sais combien ça peut être douloureux de perdre une personne cher à son cœur... »

« Toi Malfoy !! Tu aurais un cœur ? Première nouvelle de la journée » grogna Hermione en s'arrêtant de pleurer

« Tu vois l'avantage c'est que j'arrive à arrêter tes pleurs... Je dois t'avouer que je te préfère en pétard, quand le rouge te monte au visage.... » Malfoy fit une grimace qui ressembla étrangement a un sourire.

Hermione en fut étonnée. « C'est bien la première fois que je vois Malfoy sourire.. Et je comprends pourquoi les filles lui tournent autour..... Il est très mignon a bien y réfléchir !!!! (Pour pas dire canon !) On a beau vivre dans les mêmes appartements, je n'ai jamais fait attention a lui, on s'évitait comme la peste ! »

« A quoi tu pense Granger ? Tu es en train de te dire que je suis fou ? Mais te fais pas d'idées Miss-je –sais-tout ! Je ne fais pas ça pour toit mais plus pour moi.... Nos bagarres me manque...je m'ennuis...sans toi » les deux derniers mots on était prononcé de façon à ce qu'Hermione ne les entende pas.

Hermione lui tendit une lettre chiffonnée, preuve que celle-ci avait souvent été lue.

« Pourquoi tu me donne ça ? » Demanda Malfoy un peu méfiant.

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te parler de mes problèmes mais cette lettre en dit plus que ce que je pourrais dire.... » Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je suppose que Dumbledor t'a annoncé la triste nouvelle J'aurais aimé te le dire moi-même, te voir, te serrer dans mes bras...Mais le seul fait de te voir me rappellerai combien ta mère me manque... Ne crois pas je ne veuille plus te voir... C'est tout le contraire. Depuis l'accident je tourne en rond, je ne cesse de me dire que tout est de ma faute, que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Je suis perdu sans elle... Je ne sais plus où je dois aller ni quoi faire. Mais j'ai la certitude que la où tu es, tu es protégée, que tu as tout le réconfort nécessaire... Tu as toujours était plus forte que moi... Combien de fois ta mère ne me le répétait pas ?? Hermione, pourra-tu me pardonner de mon manque de courage ? Qui sais si un jour j'aurais le courage de te serrer contre moi sans trop penser à elle ?!? Je t'ai écrit ces quelques lignes pour te dire que je serais certainement parti lorsque tu rentreras... Hermione ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

Gus 

Après la lecture de la lettre, Drago aurais voulut traiter se « Gus » de lâche...de pauvre moldu sans cœur (ironie du sort, qui se retrouve à penser ça ? lol) mais il n'osa pas.

La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est de prendre la jolie brunette dans ses bras et de la consoler comme le faisait autrefois ça mère lorsqu'il pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi j'ai une boule de chaleur dans le creux du ventre ? Et pourquoi je me comporte comme ça avec Herm..Granger !!!! Mon vieux reprend toi !!!!! »

N'entendant plus les sanglots de la jeune fille il se pencha vers son visage (non pas pour ce que vous pensez !!!) Pour la regarder.

« Elle dort !!! C'est bien la première fois que je fais cet effet la à une fille...en général c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Tu perds la main mon vieux... Ta gueule saloprie de conscience.

Drago souleva Hermione et l'amena dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par Rusard et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible....Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il la borda et alla se coucher pour remettre ses idées au clair !

Le lendemain

Le soleil caressait gentiment le visage endormi d'Hermione. Elle émergea lentement d'un doux sommeil. « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormie aussi bien... » Hermione s'étira.. » Mais comment j'ai fait pour revenir ici moi ? » Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à la mémoire et elle sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. » Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller devant Malfoy ? Pire comment j'ai réussit à m'endormir dans ses bras !!!!...En y réfléchissant bien, lui aussi avait une attitude assez étrange...il était presque gentil !..Il ma bercer...et border ???? Je peux pas y croire ! »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser du tout mais les durs éléments de l'accidents avaient été écartés pendant un moment et cella grâce à Malfoy.

(Du côté de Drago)

Comparé à Hermione, Drago n'avait pas eut un sommeil très paisible.. Tout le contraire ! Il avait trop de pensées en tête concernant son attitude d'hier. Il était levé depuis un bout de temps et s'était installait dans le fauteil de leur salle commune pour réfléchir... « Après tout mon père ne peut plus rien me faire.... Peut-être que je pourrais... NON ! N'y pense même pas !! Mais elle avait l'air désespérée...Tu vas te taire conscience de mes deux !!!

A ce grand moment de réflexion, un hurlement retentit dans la chambre d'Hermione

« Ah !!!! Je suis en retard !! Mais qu'elle idiote !!! »

Drago la vit sortir en courant vers la porte. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant que la jeune fille avait mit sa robe à l'envers dans son élan de panique.

« Et ça te fait rire ?? J'te signale qu'on est vachement en retard !! »

Drago se rassit tranquillement et la regarda avec un de ses habituels sourires en coin.

« Pour ton info Granger, on est samedi, ce qui veut donc dire que l'on a pas court. Et je te ferai également remarquer que ta robe est à l'envers ! »

Hermione, gênée, dû constater que Drago avait effectivement raison. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et n'en sortie qu'une fois habillées d'un jean et d'un top. Elle s'installa dans le fauteil qui faisait face à Drago. Le jeune garçon pu au passage admirer les courbes généreuses d'Hermione.

« Drago...à propos d'hier, je voulais te dire... » commença Hermione

« Laisse tomber, mais si tu le raconte à qui que se soit, je te jure que je te ferais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !! » Dit Drago d'un air qui se voulait menaçant

Hermione éclata de rire !

« Arrête ça tout de suite Granger ! J'ai horreur que l'on rie de moi !! »

« Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive plus à te voir me faire subir d'atroces souffrances après ce qui c'est passé hier !! »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir Granger ! Un Malfoy ne sait jamais laissé ridiculiser par un sang impur !! »

Il se leva et s'avança d'un air menaçant vers la jeune fille qui pleurer de rire. Mais tout d'un coup, Hermione n'avait plus envie de rire en le voyant se rapprocher.

« Mal..Malfoy..ne m'approche pas où j'te jure que.... » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Que quoi Granger ? Tu vas me lancer un vilain sort ? Tu va appeler ton petit Potty ? » Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se jeta sur elle en pointant ça baguette prés à lui jeter un sort !

**A suivre ? Que va-t-il faire à Hermione ? Allez essayer de trouvez !!!**

**Au fait oubliez pas les reviews !!**


	3. chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews 

**Merci au ptit gens qui mon encourager !!!**

Gody : merci merci mais je peux faire mieux !

Jorajho : merci c'est sympa d'avoir des encouragements !!!

Ptite Elfe : bien vu !!! mais c'est pas la seule chose qu'il va faire...

draco-tu-es-a-moi : bien !!!Comment vous avez trouvez ? C'est si évident que ça ? Attend la suite !

infinitylight : merci, je vais essayer de pas vous décevoir !!! (**; ;)**

Nouazeite-caramelisee : tu va un peu vite lol mais ça va venir t'inquiète pas !!!

Chapitre 3 

« Mal..Malfoy..Ne m'approche pas où j'te jure que.... » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Que quoi Granger ? Tu vas me lancer un vilain sort ? Tu va appeler ton petit Potty ? » Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se jeta sur elle en pointant ça baguette prés à lui jeter un sort !

Il lui jeta le sort chatouillus corporus...(désolé je savais comment le dire. C'est des chatouilles quoi..) Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. Mas la brunette riposta en se munissant d'un coussin et une bataille de cousins s'en suivit ! (Voyons c'est plus de votre age !!!)

Ils s'étalèrent ensemble mort de rire et épuisés dans le fauteuil. et reprirent calmement leur souffle. Hermione se risqua à poser une question à son 'agresseur'.

« Drago, à propos d'hier, tu étais sérieux lorsque tu disais que tu avais perdu un être qui t'était cher ? »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Drago consentit à lui répondre et où Hermione espérait qu'il ne redeviendrait pas froid envers elle.

« C'est exacte Granger, j'ai effectivement perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup ... et non je ne t'en parlerai pas ! » Dit-il sur un ton catégorique mais qui ne se voulait pas méchant.

Hermione vit qu'il était retombé dans son attitude froide et éloignée..... Alors qu'il y avait à peine deux minutes il souriait !!! Hermione s'en voulait.

Elle lui lanca un coussin à la figure pour le ramener à la réalité et essayer de lui tirer un sourire.

Drago fut tellement surpris de ce geste qu'il ne riposta pas et ouvra la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose mais aucun sons ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Ferme la bouche Drago !! Tu baves devant une sang-de-bourbe !!! » Hermione était tellement contente de cette réaction, qu'elle faisait de l'auto-dérision.

Se rendant compte de son air stupide, il ferma la bouche et fit mine de se concentrer sur un livre de Quidditch, bien que son esprit soit totalement ailleurs !!!!

Voyant sur quoi se porté la lecture de son colocataire, Hermione fulmina car ses amis Ron et Harry la délaissait souvent pour ce sport stupide. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le livre fut arraché des mains de Drago par la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Granger ? » Demanda Drago qui commençait à se demandait si cette fille n'était pas folle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mais j'en ai marre ! En quoi le quidditch est-il si passionnant au point de laissé tomber le gens comme un tas de sale linge ? (dsl pour cette formulation débile) C'est un sport super dangereux qui n'apporte que des blessures !!!!!! »

« Avoue que tu n'as jamais volé Granger » railla Drago.

« Si ! Au cours de Madame Bibine !!! »

« Moi je te parle de volé et pas de rasé le sol ! Tu vois Granger, quand tu es dans les airs tu te sens comme..libre...oui c'est ça. Tu oublie tous tes problèmes. Enfin c'est ce que je ressens. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerais un soir...après le couvre feu.. » proposa Drago

« Oh comme c'est gentil à toi Malfoy de sortir avec moi le soir ...tu as honte qu'on te voit avec une sang-de-bourbe miss-je-sais-tout ? » Fit Hermione rouge de colère.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas sa réponse.

« Non ne réponds pas, de toute façon ça n'en vaut pas la peine !! ......Hermione hésita... En fait je crois que j'ai le vertige lorsque je monte sur un ballet ... rien que de savoir que je reste dans les airs grâce à un simple bout de bois calé entre mes fesses me fait peur.. » Hermione était rouge de honte cette fois. **'**Pourquoi je lui dis tout ça moi ?**'**

'Je peux te mettre autre chose entre les fesses Granger**'** pensa Drago **'**Ca y est, voilà que je recommence..... j'suis bon pour sainte mangouste !!!**'**

On pouvait sentir une certaine gêne dans toute la salle.... Les deux adolescents n'osaient plus se regarder car ils pensaient tout deux que leurs regards allaient trahir leur pensé (pour certain assez obscène !!)

Hermione prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai faim » fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva pour faire diversion.

« Euh... ben descendons dîner » proposa le jeune blond.

Pendant le trajet qui menait au réfectoire, aucun des deux ne décrocha un mot.

'Il est vraiment différent de ce que je pensais.... En plus il est très attirant quand il a un sourire au lèvre' pensa Hermione en se souvenant des évènements de cette matinée. Tandis que Drago faisait une lutte acharnée contre sa conscience.

'Tu vois j'te l'avais dis, tu es attiré par cette fille ! Mais pas du tout !!! Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec elle ? J'en sais rien et puis fous-moi la paix ...et de toute façon si ce que tu dis est vrai je ne crois pas que se soit réciproque....' Drago soupira.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte. Hermione s'apprêtait à entre quand Drago la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.... Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un bon moment sans bougers3. Sans parler. Hermione était comme hypnotisé par le regard gris de Drago. Celui-ci avança lentement son visage vers celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille ferma les yeux dans l'attente des lèvres du jeune homme. Au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, la porte s'ouvra sur.......

**Allez deviner ! Rogue ? Harry ? Ron ? Face de bouledogue?**

**Pensez au review si vous voulez la suite !! **

**Désolé si cette fic est courte mais bon la suite sera plus longue !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponses au revieuws 

Ptite elfe : Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'ai pas Luna mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle aura un rôle important dans cette fic ! En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'il apparaîtra dedans !!!

hermignonne-1133 : merci pour cet empressement lol !!! La suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

marilla-chan : j'aime couper à l'endroit le plus sadique !

En avant pour le chapitre 4 !!!

Chapitre 4 

Drago avança lentement son visage vers celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux dans l'attente des lèvres du jeune homme. Mais au moment où les lèvres allaient se toucher, la porte s'ouvra !

Panf !! Drago reçut une bonne droite dans la tronche avant d'avoir pu identifier le perturbateur.

« Ginny !!! » Fit Hermione surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal j'espère ? » Fit Ginny en préparant à nouveau son crochet droit !

« Euh je crois que c'est toi qui lui as fait mal...et puis c'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait ...on... » tenta d'expliquer Hermione. Mais comment expliquer qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser ?

« Oublie les explications Granger, je préfère partir avant que cette folle ne me retouche avec ces salles pattes ! » Il essuya le filet de sang à ses lèvres et s'en alla déjeuner laissant les 2 jeunes fit seules dans le couloire.

« Et Ginny mit K.O Drago!! Fit Ginny comme si elle tenait un micro en main!! ( Elle est folle !) « Il est mou aujourd'hui, il riposte même pas ! T'as de la chance que je sois arrivée.... Qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de te faire ? »

« Ginny c'est pas ça du tout, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose... » Hermione lui raconta les faits d'hier et de ce matin.

« Hermione fait attention ! Si ça se trouve, il se moque de toi comme il l'a toujours fait ! » S'inquiéta Ginny.

« T'en fait pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille ! Fit La brunette avec un large sourire. « Et puis promets-moi de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Ron » Supplia-t-elle. « Il irait massacrer Drago ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'IL se fera massacrer par Drago.... J'accepte mais ai une condition ! Qu'à la prochaine sortie c'est toi qui paie le dîner !!! » (Le chantage était la chose que Ginny pratiquait le mieux !)

« Marché conclut, maintenant je vais rejoindre les autres et dîner car je meurs de faim !! »Hermione se diriger vers la porte.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir sourire...bien que je dois avouer que c'est grave à Malfoy !! » Cria Ginny avant de s'en allait.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et en face de Ron. Elle se servit et commença à manger tout en essayer de suivre les conversations. Elle tenta un regard vers Drago. Pansy était skotchée à lui comme à son habitude.

« Mais c'est une vraie sangsue cette fille !! » Fulmina Hermione en plantant férocement sa fourchette sur un pauvre morceau de poulet.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Mione ? »questionna Harry

« C'est vrai t'es devenu rouge tout d'un coup, tu te sens bien ? T'es dans ta mauvaise période ? » tenta Ron

« Merci de vous inquiété mais je vais bien » souria-t-elle en repensant à l'allusion de Ron.

A ce moment Drago jeta un regard à la table des Griffondors.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à ce balafré ? » Pensa le jeune homme en foudroyant Harry du regard.

« Drago chérie tu m'écoute !?!? demanda la face de bouledogue (Pansy pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit)

« Foux moi la paix face de thon !!!! » Lâcha un Drago bien énervé, il allait étouffer si ça continuait. Sur ce il la poussa brutalement, elle se retrouva le cul par terre et sortit de la grande salle.

Drago marcha dans le parc, il avait besoin d'air et besoin de réfléchir (mine de rien il pense beaucoup trop vous trouvez pas ?). Ces pas les menèrent la où il avait rencontré Hermione hier. Une image l'obsédée... Granger en train de sourire à Potter ! « T'es jaloux !! Pas du tout !! Alors pourquoi tu te repasse sans cesse cette image ? Et toi, pourquoi tu continu à me faire chier ? Tout simplement que je suis dans ta tête et que de ce fait je sais tout si qui si trame, triple imbécile !! »

Il resta assit devant le lac pendant plus de 3heures. N'en pouvant plus de tous ces flashs, il enleva ses vêtements (pas tout !! On est pas dans un porno !) et plongea dans l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, le trio eut l'idée d'allait se promener au abord du lac. (Tient comme c'est bizarre ? Je vous assure que j'y suis pour rien lol !) Au moment où les trois amis arrivèrent, Drago sortit de l'eau (tel un apollon...). Hermione fut subjugué par le corps su séduisant jeune homme. Il avait un corps bien musclé !

« Ferme la bouche Granger, tu baves » fit Drago en souriant, content de l'effet qu'il produisit sur la jeune fille.

Cette phrase avait un air de déjà entendue aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Malfoy » crache Harry en prenant la défense de son amie.

« Je me baigne Potter, ça ne se voit pas ? Tu me déçois ...Pense à changer tes verres de temps en temps... » lâcha Drago d'un ton supérieur.

« Tu me dégoûte !!!! » Cria Ron en sortant sa baguette magique.

Hermione s 'emporta. "Ronald Weasle! Range-moi cette baguette immédiatement!"

« Laisse herm.. Granger ! Il est simplement jaloux du corps que j'ai !! Pour ton info la belette, c'est pas en s'empiffrant comme tu le fais que ta graisse disparaîtra !! » Tout en parlant Drago se rhabilla après un sort de séchage.

Prit d'une impulsion ou peut être pour défier les 2 garçons, Drago embrassa Hermione sur la joue et s'en allant laissant traîner derrière lui une dernière phrase : « Suis mon conseil patte a biscuit !! »

« Le salaud, je vais lui casser la figure !!!!!! » hurla Ron

« C'est pas la peine, regarde plutôt Hermione... »

En effet la jeune fille était rouge pivoine et ne bougeait plus. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, pourquoi Drago l'avait-il embrassé (sur la joue mais quand même)

« Mione...ouhou.... Mione revient à la réalité » Fit Harry en passant sa main devant les yeux des son amie.

« Il lui a lancé un sort.... C'est ça ...rrrrr..l'enfoiré !! »

Hermione refit surface et gronda Ron (pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui s'en prend plein la tronche ?)

« Cesses tes bêtises Ron, il ne m'a rien fait ! »

« Si justement ! Il t'a embrassé »ragea le rouquin.

« Bon ça suffit vous deux ! On rentre et on oublie ok de toute façon Malfoy ne vaut pas la peine que l'on se dispute pour lui ok ? Mais avant j'aimerai te parler » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. « Enfin si tu veux bien... »

Hermione vit que Ron n'était pas content d'être mis sur le côté mais se résigna et partit en direction du château. Mais l'attitude d'Harry parut encore plus suspecte. En effet celui-ci était rouge et tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu éloignes Ron ? » Questionna la jeune fille de plus en plus intriguée par Harry.

« Voilà...je...euh en fait...j'aimerais savoir si... »commenca Harry.

A suivre !!!!

Et oui je sais, vous allez me tuer pour m'être arréter ici !! mais faut garder du suspence !

Peut-être que vous avez des idées....envoyer le moi !!!! sinon je ne continue plus !!!

« au fait pour tout les fan de D'harry, d'hermione , de drago et compagnie voilà un blog avec de très jolie caricature ki devrai plaire a certaine !!!!! 


	5. note de l'auteur

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une certaine de demande d'inspiration....

Rassuré vous, le chapitre 5 et déjà écrit mais pas encore ligne ! Seulement j'aimerai que vous donniez quelque idée pour les chapitres suivants ? Alors envoyé vos review tout de suite !!!!


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 4 

« Voilà, je voulais savoir s'il y avait moyen avec Ginny... vu que c'est ta meilleure amie... » lâcha d'un coup Harry.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? » Rigola Hermione « Bien sur que je peux ! Allez on rentre sinon Ron va piquer une crise phénoménale !! »

« Justement, a propos de Ron.... Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait ! » Supplia Harry gêné de trahir son meilleur ami.

« Ok on a qu'à lui raconter qu'on discutai de son comportement face à Malfoy et qu'on voudrait l'aider à se muscler ! » Taquina Hermione en prenant la direction du château.

Drago, lui, avait suivit la scène du haut d'une tour mais sans les paroles.

« Si Potter lui a demandé de sortir avec ... je ne réponds plus de rien... » « tiens tu t'emporte pour une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ? » «Oh toi ferme-la ! C'est pas le moment ! Une bonne bouteille voilà ce qu'il me faut ! »

Le soir venu, Hermione rentra dans ses quartiers fatiguée par toutes les questions de Ron. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle trouva Drago allongé dans le divan une bouteille de whisky à la main.

« Alors Granger, tu vas l'épouser ? » Questionna Drago.

Apparemment celui-ci était ivre. « Mais de quoi tu parle ? T'es bourré ma parole !! »

« Je parle de ta petite discution avec Potter tout à l'heure dans le parc, je vous ai vu !!!! » Fit le jeune homme d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu nous espionne maintenant ? Et puis tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ? »

« Moi jaloux d'une sang de bourbe, tu rêves éveillé !!! »

« Ah j'oubliais que tu as la face de boule dogue qui te satisfait pleinement !!! »

« Qui fait une crise de jalousie ici ? » Lâcha Drago avec un grand sourire.

Furieuse d'être découverte, Hermione s'empara de la bouteille, s'assit dans le fauteil en face de Malfoy et bu le restant d'une traite.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago pris la parole.

« Granger t'es completement bourrée »

« Cesse de m'appeler Granger ! J'ai un nom et je suis pas bourrée !! » grimaça Hermione

« Si tu l'es parce qu'au sinon tu te serais pas assise comme ça ! Oh et en passant jolie dessous ! » lanca Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione qui était assise en position du lotus se pencha en avant pour vérifier les dire de Malfoy. Mais la jeune fille se pencha tellement en avant qu'elle tomba, la tête la première du fauteil et se retrouva par terre, les fesses à l'air !!!!!!!!

Drago fut pris d'un fou rire et la soirée continua comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire des chamaillerie et rire.

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de crane atroce. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger, il sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Non c'était Hermione qui s'était endormie sur lui tellement ils étaient ivres.

« Elle est vraiment belle...vulnérable.... » « Ah tu vois que j'avais raison ! Tu en pince pour elle... tu en pince pour elle... » chantonna sa conscience « tu va te taire !! Ne gâche pas une si belle journée crétine ! » Ceci fut les pensée de Drago.

Il ne voulu pas la réveiller car il voulait encore la regarder, l'admirer.... Mais Hermione s'éveilla elle-même et s'étira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Normale tu as trop bu Hermione »

« Tiens tu m'appelle par mon nom maintenant ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« J'te signal que c'est toi qui me la demandé !! » Fit remarqua Drago.

Ne voulant pas parler d'hier, elle changea de sujet. Il faut dire qu'elle se souvenait plus ce qu'elle avait dit ni fait !!.

« Tu sais Drago (elle mit l'accent sur son nom), t'es beaucoup mieux au naturel ! »

« Au naturel ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« Je veux dire sans gel, quand tes cheveux sont libres !! Tu as de beaux cheveux tu sais ! Moi les mieux sont affreux » fit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

« Merci « fut la seule réponse de Drago. Bien qu'il sache que ce compliment lui plaisait.

Lors du déjeuner, Hermione demanda à Ginny de la rejoindre cette après midi dans sa chambre pour discuter de quelque chose d'important. En entendant cela, Harry vira au rouge pivoine d'un coup mais seul Hermione le remarqua et comprit pourquoi.

« Merci » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Les filles conclurent d'une heure et discutèrent du programme de demain. Luna arriva avec dans ses bras des tonnes de magazines.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de lire ces âneries ? » Demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

« Est-ce que je te pose des questions moi ?Non alors occupe-toi de tes fesses !!! » S'exclama Luna.

Une dispute éclata entre les elle et Ron. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser à la bibliothèque le reste de la journée et ne la quitta que lors du rendez-vous prévu avec Ginny.

Lorsque Hermione arriva à hauteur du tableau, elle apercut Ginny qui attendait devant celui-ci.

« Ah enfin !!! Je croyais que tu étais la alors j'ai demandais pour rentrer mais je suis tombé sur Malfoy » dit Ginny en colère. « Tiens à propos de lui, continua-t-elle, tu as vu sa nouvelle coiffure ? Il est encore mieux qu'avant !! »

« Qu'elle nouvelle coiffure ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Ben tu devras le savoir puisque tu vis avec !! »« On vit pas ensemble !!! On partage la même salle, c'est différent ! » Rectifia la brunette.

« Bon, bon, alors je t'explique, il laisse ses cheveux libres, il ne les plaque plus avec du gel »

« Tiens donc ça me rappel vaguement un conseil ça !! »Souria hermione.

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Rien... explique moi ce qui c'est passé avec Mal Foy ! » Demanda Hermione pour faire diversion.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'emporta Ginny, ce bâtard m'a ouvert, m'a regardé et m'a refermé la porte à la gueule après m'avoir dit que t'étais pas la ! Je lui aurai bien mis un pain dans la gueule mais il a refermé la porte trop vite ! »

Hermione souri en voyant son amie brandir le poing, en effet depuis l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, Ginny avait changé et avait apprit à se défendre ! Championne de bagarre de rue !!

« C'est bon calme-toi je dois te parler, rentre » Hermione donna le mot de passe et entra suivit de Ginny. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans le canapé.

« Alors de quoi tu veux me parler » Demanda Ginny.

« En fait, Harry est venu me voir en me demandant s'il y avait moyen avec toi mais vu que je sais que tu sors avec un 5éme.... »

« Tu rigole !!!! Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ça !!!! Alors je vais pas dire non !! » Coupa Ginny.

« Oui mais pour l'autre, tu fais quoi ? » Questionna hermione.

« Elle a qu'a l'envoyer au tapis.... Elle est douée pour ça » déclara une voix ironique. Les filles se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Malfoy était appuyer contre un mur.

« Depuis quand tu es la Drago ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Et toi depuis quand tu l'appelle par son nom ? » Questionna son amie.

« On a fait un accord...coupa Hermione ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet. « Réponds à ma question Drago.. Depuis quand ? »

« Assez longtemps pour comprendre quel était le sujet de ta ptite discution avec Potter ! Mais t'inquiète pas, qui voudrais raconter un 'secret' pareil ! » Drago s'en alla mais elles purent entendre sa dernière phrase. « Quel couple de bouffon ! Le balafré et la folle !! On aura tout vu » ... « Drago et Hermione... » chantonna sa conscience « ta gueule !!! » Et il claqua la porte de sa chambre et n'en sorta plus.

Hermione fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Alors quelle est ta décision ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

« Je crois que je vais aller dire à Bryan qu'il n'y a plus moyen qu'on soit ensemble et le lendemain je me vais Harry !!! »

« Mouais, ça va se retourner contre toi tu vas voir !! »

« Mais non.. Si on allait voir les garçons ? » demanda Ginny

« Ok » Hermione dû accepter la décision de Ginny bien que celle-ci lui paraissait scabreuse. Les filles passèrent le reste de la journée en compagnie des garçons.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, lorsque tous les élèves étaient présents et prêts à partir en cours, Dumbledor se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

« S'il vous plait, un peu de calme je vous pris. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire qui certes va vous bouleverser un peu mais que j'espère vous fera un grand bien. Voilà, les professeurs et moi-même avons pris la décision que durant toute cette année....... »

A suivre !!

_**Alors qu'elle est cette annonce ? Ça vous plait ?**_


	7. chapitre 6

Désolé d'avoir était si longue pour écrire se chapitre mais je dois dire que mon histoire ne me plait plus autant qu'avant. Mais rassurez-vous je la continue toujours et j'essaie de ne pas la balcler !   
Chapitre 6 

« Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que durant toute l'année, les élèves devrons se placer à coté d'un élève d'une autre maison lors des cours collectifs. Pour cela les préfets montreront l'exemple et ce dés aujourd'hui ! Voilà vous pouvez disposer »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? Il veut nous tuer ou quoi » s'exclama Ron. 3imagine, moi m'assoire à coté d'un serpantard ! »

« Pauvre Mione, tu vas devoir te taper Malfoy tout au long de l'année... » dit Harry d'un air triste et désolé pour son amie.

« Un vrai supplice en effet » déclara-t-elle à mi-voix de façon énigmatique.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à Malfoy, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. En effet il se disait que l'année allait être mouvementée.

Pas de chance pour les griffondors car leur 1er cours n'est q'autre que le cour de potion (cours collectif)

Lorsque Rogue entra dans le cachot, tous les élèves étaient débout ne sachant pas où s'asseoir.

« Que faites-vous encore debout bande d'imbéciles ? ! Allez vous asseoir à coté d'un serpantars !! » S'emporta le professeur contre les giffondors.

Hermione s'assit donc prés de Drago.

« Prête pour une année d'enfer ? »Demanda-til avec son habituel sourire narquois.

« Quand tu veux Drago ! »

Le professeur prit la parole.

« Bon aujourd'hui vous me ferez la potion de camoufle (_désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux._ )Et que tout soit finit avant la fin du cours est-ce que c'est comprit ? ! »

Neville qui s'était mit à coté de Pansi avait complètement raté leur potion. Pansi lui râlait dessus quand le professeur s'en approcha.

« Je vois que mrs londubat à faire raté la potion ! 10points en moins pour griffondors ! »

A la fin du cours seul Drago et Hermione avaient réussit leur potion.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé Hermione » complimenta Drago.

« Toi aussi ! » Hermione souriait aux anges face à ce compliment.

« C'est normal c'est mon cours préféré ! »

Harry apella Hermione alors qu'elle discutait avec Drago a propos du cours de potion.

« Potter tu vois pas que la dame et moi on discute ! Ta maman ne t'a pas apprit que c'est pas bien de couper une discution ? » Drago s'énerva en voyant que Potter allait briser la seule discution vraiment intéressant que lui et Hermione avait depuis peu.

Harry riposta. « Qu'est-ce que t'a Malfoy, tu veux des amies maintenant ? Hermione est avec nous et t'a rien à faire avec elle ! Je vois pas l'intérêt de rester avec, t'es qu'un minable fils à papa ! »

Ah oui ! Ben tu devrais demander à Hermione avec qui elle préfère rester ? !! »

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Je ne suis pas un objet !! Alors toi tu ferais mieux d'aller trouver Ginny ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. « Et toi suis-moi ! »

« Mais Mione.... » Commença Harry tout penaud.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant Drago suis-moi ! » Elle s'en alla en tirant le jeune homme par la main.

« Drago ???????? » demanda Harry surpris

Drago se retourna vers Harry pour lui lancer: "Looser!"

Le contact de la main de Drago avait un peu calmé Hermione. Elle l'enmena dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les élèves pour ne pas être de vu ensemble.

« Faut qu'on discute ! » Commença Hermione mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de Drago venaient de se posaient sur les siennes.

Hermione aurait voulut se dégager mais elle devait faire face à ses sentiments car elle savait que depuis l'histoire du lac, ses sentiments avaient totalement changé envers Drago. Elle se laissa donc potée par la douceur des lèvres du jeune homme. Lors que le baiser allait s'approfondir, Drago s'écarta d'Hermione et partit en courant sans un mot ni un regard pour elle. Hermione fut tellement choqué par cette réaction qu'elle ne pensa pas à le rattraper. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée « Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire... c'est un cauchemar...et puis pourquoi il est partit ??? Pourquoi ? »

Depuis cet événement, Hermione et Drago s'évités dans les couloirs et dans leur appartement.

La seule fois où ils s'adressaient la parole fut au cours collectif. Mais la encore les paroles furent réduites au strict minimum. La seule chose que réjouissait un peu la jeune fille fut que Ginny filait le parfait amour avec Harry.

Une sortie Pré-au-lard fut organisée en vue du bal de Noél. Ginny ne manqua de rappeler à son amie le marché conclut entre elles et donc Hermione fut obligé de sortir bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

« En plus on fera les magasins pour trouver le costume parfait ! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater ! » Ginny était tout simplement heureuse.

« Ouais c'est sur » dit Hermione sur un ton peu convaincant.

Après avoir acheté leur costume, elles allèrent toutes les deux au point de rencontre avec Ron et Harry. Elles entrèrent donc au trois ballets.

« Je ne les vois nul par, ils ne sont pas encore la.... » Ginny choisit une table dont la vue donnée sur la rue. « Comme ça je peux voir mon amoureux arrivé !!!! »

Curieuse, Ginny regarda l'endroit qu'Hermione fixait d'un air perdu et triste.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, ça fait un moment que ça dure ces regards lourds ! » S'emporta Ginny ne comprenant toujours pas ce que son amie fixait. Mais la réponse lui apparut quelques instants après. En effet Drago Malfoy venait de passait devant le café en jetant un étrange regard à Hermione. Son regard et celui de son amie étaient étrangement rassemblant, la seule différence était que le regard de Drago voulait dire « J'ai besoin de toi mais ne m'approche pas » tandis que celui d'Hermione voulait dire « Au secours je suis perdue sans toi »

« Mione..... Raconte moi ce qui va pas ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... » Ginny commencait à perdre espoir. Mais Hermione décida de « se confesser » à son amie. Elle lui raconta donc toute l'histoire, du lac jusqu'au cours de potion.

Je crois que le l'aime ! Il n'est pas si mauvais au fond tu sais mais je crois que pour lui je ne suis qu'une fille de plus...et.... une sang-de-bourbe... » Hermione se retenait de pleurer de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais c'était assez difficile.

Ginny lui prit les mains comme pour la rassurer.

« Tu sais quand il est passé devant nous, moi j'ai vu comment il te regardait et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment indifférent. Moi je crois tout simplement que c'est sa fierté qui l'empêche de venir de parler.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent d'espoir. »Tu le pense vraiment ? »

« Mais bien sur ! Allez va le voir et dit-lui ce que tu ressents. Au pire votre relation redeviendra comme avant. Allez cours !! »

Hermione se leva rapidement et sortit du café en bousculant certaine personne au passage dont ses amis Ron et Harry. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face a Ginny, Harry l'embrassa et s'assit a ses coté. Tandis que Ron s'étonna « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » tout en se frottant le bras que la jeune fille avait bousculé. _(chochote !!!!! désolé)_

« Oh elle a juste oublié quelque chose » Ginny avait un sourire énigmatique face au regard étaonné d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps Hermione essaya de retrouvé Drago dans toute la foule. Elle l'aperçut enfin devant une librairie. Elle entreprit donc de le suivre jusqu'à un endroit plus discret pour ce qu'elle avait a lui dire. A cause de la foule, Hermione le perdit de vu à la sortie du village.

Je suis nulle ! Même pas fichu de le suivre ! A quoi ca sert d'être premiére de classe si je suis même pas capable de suivre quelqu'un.

Les larmes commencèrent a lui montaient aux yeux....Elle prit alors la direction de la cabane hurlant, endroit peu fréquenté par les gens, pour pouvoir y rester seule. Arrivé la, elle fonda en larmes mais un bras surgit de derrière elle. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'autre l'entrena à l'intérieur de la cabane. La jeune fille se débatait comme une folle en donnant des coups de pieds a son agresseur et en le mordant... elle l'entendit jurer. Au sons de ca voix, elle fut tellement surprise par la découverte de son agresseur qu'elle ne bougea plus.

Il la lacha enfin pour regarder son bras.

« C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend et puis qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ??? » Hermione était vraiment en colére.

A suivre....

Alors a qui vous pensé ???? Vous savez déjà que c'est un garçon.... Alors Victor, Sirius, Drago, Dubois , ????????

_**La suite viendra après vos reviews**_


	8. chapitre 7

Désolé pour le retard je promets d'essayer de poster plus mais ici je suis en train de faire une nouvelle fiction basée sur un des rêves que j'ai fait

Chapitre 7 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit-il en s'avançant vers l'une des fenêtres dévoilant ainsi son visage.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander Drago ! Non ! T'es devenue fou ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as atterri ici ? » La jeune fille était vraiment en colère et avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était venue jusqu'ici.

Drago lui tourna le dos pour réfléchir (je crois qu'on devrait l'appeler le penseur !) A ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de cassant mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit Dis lui ce que tu ressens espèce de trouillard ! Je suis pas un trouillard, j'ai juste de la fierté c'est tout ! Ouais ben ta fierté tu peux te la mettre ou je pense ! Regarde-la !

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle Drago ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourtant ça allait mieux depuis un certain moment entre nous deux ! »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et lâcha d'un coup :

« Je t'aime Hermione » Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione lui dise la même déclaration en même temps ! . Quelques secondes passèrent entre cet aveu et l'assimilation de ce qu'ils avaient entendues. Hermione écarquilla grand les yeux en comprenant enfin ce que Drago venait de lui dire.

« Mais pourquoi tu es partie après m 'avoir embrassé ? Et…Et pourquoi m'as-tu délibérément ignoré ? Avoue tu te moque de moi ! Alors où sont Crabe et Goille ? » Hermione les cherchait comme une folle dans toute la pièce mais sans succès.

« Arrête tu deviens hystérique ! Assieds toi et je vais te raconter la raison pour laquelle je t'ai ignoré. Mais je te préviens elle ne te plaira pas tu tout. »

Drago reprit un air froid, distant ce qui blessa Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago pour lui montrer qu'elle était la avec lui. Ca eu l'effet radical de le faire changer d'expression, une expression plus douce…

J'aime le contact avec sa peau…elle est si douce…rein que de la savoir prés de moi me rassure.. Drago est amoureux ! Drago est amoureux ! La conscience du jeune homme était heureuse et le montrai à Drago ! Elle faisait défiler des images débiles (Imaginer Drago en patte d'éléphant danser sur Boris et sa soirée disco le doigt en l'air ). Drago secoua la tête pour en finir avec ses images défiles et entreprit de conter son histoire à celle qu'il aime.

« Quand j'étais petit je devais avoir 7ans, je me suis lié d 'amitié avec une moldue. Tous les jours je sortais en cachette pour allé jouer avec. Je crois que je l'aimais. C'était encore le temps ou j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Mais voilà…un jour mon père m'a suivit et a découvert mon secret. Il m'a traité jusqu'au cachots du manoir en me traitant de tous les noms… »

Drago fit une pause et reprit son souffle, raconter pour la première fois cette histoire lui demandait beaucoup. »Il m'a fouetté et m'a laissé la pendant 2 jours dans le noir. Quand je suis sortit j'avais la haine contre les moldus que je tenais comme responsable car tout en me fouettant mon père me répétait que tout ça était de la faute des moldus ! Ce qui me fit bizarrement le plus mal fut lorsque j'appris que Virginia avait disparue. Evidemment mon père en était la cause… Et depuis j'ai la haine contre les moldus mais aussi contre mon père ! »

Hermione tiqua au nom Virginia.

« Virginia ? Virginia comme Ginny.. La sœur de Ron ? »

« Je sais que c'est la sœur de la belette ! Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je ne la supporte pas. Son nom me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

Il y eu un blanc entre les deux jeune gens avant que qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es enfui sans me dire un mot ! » S'étonna Hermione.

« Tiens Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas la réponse ? Miracle il nous faut un témoin !!! » Drago sourit, s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. La jeune fille se blottit instinctivement contre lui et dit en fermant les yeux.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi… »

(On va faire comme dans les feux de l'amour ok ? t

(Du coté de Ron, harry, Ginny)

Pendant que Ginny et Harry se bécotaient, Ron attendait là…seul comme un c (désolé pour les fans de Ron). Lorsque Luna entra et s'assit en face de lui. Ron la regarda bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi§ ? T'a un problème ? Tu manque d'oxygène ? » Railla la jeune fille.

« N-Non c'est juste que tu es différente de d'habitue, tu ne porte pas tes affreux vêtements, ni tes bijoux et tu n'as pas le nez dans tes magazines « Il se rapprocha de son visage et ouvrit grand les yeux. « Et tu t'es même maquillé !!! Tu as un copain ? » Demanda Ron sur la défensive.

Luna qui voyait que le sujet avait touché Ron, décida de l'ennuyer un peu plus. Les deux amoureux arrêtèrent leur bouche à bouche, intrigué par le sujet de la discussion.

« Disons qu'in est grand,, beau, attentionné, musclé, intéressant, euh laissa moi réfléchir…..Ben c'est tout le contraire de toi ! » Lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ginny qui connaissait les sentiments de Luna envers son frère pouffa de rire en voyant que son frère était rouge de colère et de jalousie.

« Quoi !!! Arrête de te foutre de moi !! Qui voudrait sortir avec toi ! »

Luna fut vexée par cette insinuation, se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas et partie en courant. Ginny lanca un regard meurtrier à son imbécile de frère et tenta de rattraper son amie.

« Alors… Avoue tu l'aimes c'est ça ?! » Demanda Harry intrigué par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Soupira Ron. « Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'aborder comme il le faut…. »

« On s'en est aperçut ! Bon on en discutera au château pour le moment c'est l'heure (des télétubies !! lol) de rentrer »

(Drago-Hermione)

« Eh bien si je me suis enfuit c'est que j'ai tout d'un coup pris peur… Peur non pas de me faire frapper pas mon père mais peur pour toi ..Tout simplement » Drago avait cette phrase avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front d'un baiser tendre et affectueux.

« Mais…ton père est bien à Azkaban non ? Alors il ne peut rien m'arriver… ! » La voix d'Hermione trahissait sa peur par un léger tremblement. En effet celle-ci avait effectivement peur de Lucius… homme redoutable.

« Oui mais avec toutes ses relations je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il s'est évadé ! Alors pour le moment je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'oublier ! »

Drago se détacha de la jeune fille à contre cœur. Son cœur le serra au point de lui faire mal mais il devait tenir tête à ses sentiments pour le bien de celle qu'il aime. Hermione, elle, était stupéfaite de se que Drago venait de lui dire…son cœur cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux savoir l'enfer que j'ai vécu ces jours-ci !! Te voir… mais ne pas te toucher…. Et voir la face de bouledogue poser ses sales pattes de grosses truies sur toi ! Alors que moi je devais faire chemin a part…. » Hermione laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. « Pourquoi ne pas se cacher tout simplement… nous vivons dans les même appartements !!! »

Drago réfléchissait, il savait que sans elle il ressentait un énorme vide en lui. Le plus étonnant est que ce changement s'est produit si vite qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé.

« Tu as raison, moi non plus je ne supporterais pas de ne plus te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser…te prendre dans mes bras…Hermione je t'aime ! »

Hermione l'enlaça et l'embrassa comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle se recula enfin pour reprendre son souffle mais Drago ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou et entreprit de descendre un peu plus bas…Hermione frémit de bonheur à ce contact.

« Drago… » souffla-t-elle

« Hum…quoi.. »

« Il est l'heure de rentrer, n'oublie pas que nous sommes préfets et que donc nous devons vérifier si tous les élèves sont bien rentrés ! »

« Attends encore un peu…on est bien ici, rien que tout les deux…et n'oublie pas que tu as le privilège d'être avec le plus des mecs de tout poudlard.. » Dit-il avec le plus grand des sourire. Il remonta dans le creux du coup d'Hermione et lui fit quelque chose d'étrange.

« Hé qu'est ce que tu fais.. ? » Demanda t'elle en sentant que Drago lui suçait la peau.

« Un suçon jeune fille…ainsi je reviendrai avant que cette trace se soit effacée et puis c'est ma manière à moi de te dire que tu es à moi… j'aurai pu être plus méchant et te marquer comme du bétail » Drago prit un air faussement féroce et lui fit un clin 'œil.

« Idiot ! « Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres si douce. Elle sortit de la cabane et prit la direction du château. Drago la rattrapa en deux enjambé.

« Hermione !! » Cria-t-il

« Qu.. » Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Drago lui rendait son baiser de toute à l'heure.

« T'es fou ? Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu ? »

« Don't stress fillette » drago sourit en partant puis se retourna et cria assez fort :

« A tout à l'heure ma sang-de-bourbe préférée ! »

Heureusement que personne ne nous a vu….. Hermione ria tendrement en repensant aux événements. Il a l'air tellement heureux, heureux comme un enfant !

Malheureusement pour eux quelqu'un qui marchait sur le chemin du retour les avait surprit ! Cette personne s'était caché derière la cabane pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! » Dit cette personne en voyant Hermione sauter de joie tout en se dirigeant vers le château….

**A suivre**

**Alors qu'estce que vous en dites ? je sais j'ai étais longues mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ? **

**Qui est cette personne a votre avis ? vous avez une petite idée ?**


	9. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Depuis leur réconciliation dans la cabane hurlante, Hermione et Drago filaient le parfait amour en toute discrétion. Ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir entre deux couloirs, dans un placard et bien entendue dans leurs appartements. Personne n'était au courant mis a part une personne, une seule et unique personne qui pouvait du jour au lendemain mettre fin à cet amour caché…. Mais qui pour le moment se taisait.

Tout en sortant du cours de métamorphose après tous les autres, Hermione fut attirée dans un des couloirs du château par une douce mains qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Drago…. » murmura-t-elle

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre …. Tu m'as manqué…. » Répondit-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrasant tendrement.

Hermione rigola doucement, du même rire que Drago aimait tant entendre.

« Ca ne fait que 2h que les cours ont commençaient…… mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » Elle se blottit un peu plus prés du jeune garçon et s'imprégna de son parfum. Hermione faisait cela chaque jour, pour elle c'est un peu comme si Drago la suivait partout…en sentant son odeur. Se retirant malgré elle du jeune garçon, Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans le couloir principal.

« Fais attention…. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! A ce soir ! » Hermione lui fit un sourire et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis. Drago la suivit du regard tout en caressant ses lèvres, souvenir du baiser d'Hermione.

Hermione arriva finalement juste à temps mais toute essouflée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu as courut, tu étais derière nous pourtant… » s'exclama Ron

« Oui mais McGonagal m'a retenu un moment… » Ceci était en fait un demi-mensonge, bien qu'Hermione detestait mentir à ses amis. Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la classe et Hermione n'ouvra pas la bouche durant tout le cours trop absorbé par l'odeur et le souvenir de Drago.

Du coté de Drago, celui-ci n'avait pas cour à cette heure et rejoignit donc ses amis de serpantard. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à se moquer des autres depuis un bon moment lorsque Crabe s'adressa à Drago perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu as veux cette fille ! Elle ne s'arrangera jamais avec le temps…. Ce n'est qu'une salle sang-de-bourbe ! » Cria Crabe à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui passait devant pour aller dans la grande salle.

Drago leva les yeux sur cette fille en entendant ses 3 mots : sang-de-bourbe. La colère lui monta à la tête en découvrant que la fille dont ses amis se moquaient n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. Celui-ci se leva fit de grande enjambé et prit Crabe par le col le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et lui parla durement.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe ! Est-ce que c'est clair ????, »Dit-il en claquant la tête de Crabe contre les pierres froides et dures.

« J'…j'ai comprit Drago ! Je ne le ferais plus jamais….. » Pleurnicha l'intéressé.

Drago le lâcha et se retourna vers les autres serpantard et vit qu'ils le regardaient tous bizarrement et se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de m'attaquer à Granger est-ce clair, c'est ma proie ! » Drago prit un air cruel en espérant que les autres le croiraient, ce qui se passa avec brio.

Leur idylle devenait de plus en plus dur à demeurer secret au fil de jours qui passait. L'envie de voir toujours plus les rendait plus vulnérable.

Le mois de décembre arriva à grand pas ainsi que l'annonce du bal pour Noël tant attendue par les élèves.

Les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle en attendant l'annonce officielle faite par Dumbledor.

« Mes chers élèves, je vous annonce que le bal de Noël sera fixait pour la date du week-end prochain. De plus je vois annonce que ce bal sera costumé, et que les élèves de dernière année auront jusque 1h30 comme couvre feu tandis que les autres élèves devront regagner leur dortoir pour 11h30. Voilà… »

Un tas de parole fructuèrent suite à cette annonce.

« Quoi ? Le week-end prochain ? Mais c'est de la folie, comment veux-tu que je m'achète un costume et me trouve un cavalier…. »S 'écria une jeune fille de poufsouffle.

Ayant entendue cela, le professeur McGonagal se leva et demanda encore un peu l'attention des élèves.

« Ecoutez moi je vous prit. Pour ce qui est des costumes, ils vous seront tous livrés en fonction de vos caractéristiques. C'est une sorte de cadeaux de Noël… » Le professeur se rassit et se pencha discrètement vers le directeur pour lui soufflé : « Vous étez sur que cette méthode fonctionnera convenablement ? »

« Très cher Minerva cette méthode est très fiable ne vous inquiété donc pas ! » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le soir venu Hermione se trouvait déjà dans la salle commune des préfets en chef lorsque Drago arriva. Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas car elle était plongée dans un livre d'arithmancie. Drago arriva à pas de loup se mit juste derrière elle silence et lui embrassa délicatement le cou en guise de bonsoir.

Hermione sursauta à ce contact inattendu et se retrouva en bas de son siège.

« Outch…. Drago tu m'as fait peur…. » Dit en massant l'objet qui lui avait servit d'amortisseur (pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit ce sont ses fesses….)

Drago l'aida à se relever et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Hermione détestait quand il faisait cela, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille a qui on dit bonjour.

« Arrête tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça… » Bouda-t-elle

« Quand je fais quoi ? » Demanda Drago tout en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front.

« Ca ! M'embrasser sur le front ! J'ai l'impression d'etre une petite fille !! »

« Mais tu as toute la tête d'une petite fille en ce moment je te jure ! Tu boude comme une gamine…… » Dit-il en plaisantant. Hermione voulut le frapper mais Drago était plus rapide et avait intercepté sa main avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

« Tu préfère que je t'embrasse la…… » Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la lèvre inférieures de la jeune fille. Il se reprocha d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione entoura de ses bras le cou de Drago et joua avec ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant. Le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre tout en fermant la porte.

(La porte est fermée donc vous ne saurez pas ce qui s'y est passé bien que je suis sur que vous avez bien une petite idée…..)

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici…. Pas de coupure sadique, enfin presque pas ! La suite arrivera bientôt

Alors il vous plait ce nouveau chapitre ? Peut-être un peu mou mais bon c'est parce que j'ai du boulot alors je ne continu pas plus loin….. mais attendez-vous à certains renversement dans cette belle histoire !


	10. chapitre 9

Suite

Je sais... je suis en retard, très en retard même. Mais bon tout vient à point, qui sait attendre non? Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos encourageantes reviews, c'est vraiment quelques chose qui me touche beaucoup ! Cette fois si je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Ps: mon skyblog http/tampopo. 9

Hermione se réveilla lentement, dans les bras de Drago. En repensant à la nuit dernière, celle-ci eut le feu aux joues. C'était la plus nuit qu'elle avait jamais passé ! (héhéh Drago c'est pas n'importe qui non plus !)

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oubliais … pensa-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui avec un grand sourire de béatitude.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien pour un début de matinée, elle avait comme une envie de crier son bonheur au monde entier. Mais pour le moment, leur idylle devait rester secrète…… secrète pour ne pas apporter de gros ennuis à Drago avec son père. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus l'annoncer à Harry et surtout pas à Ron.

Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'accueilleront à bras ouvert. Que du contraire oui !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour effacer ses noires pensées et en profita pour respirer l'odeur qu'elle aimait tant, un parfum qui restera à jamais gravé en elle, celle de SON Drago ( bouhhhhh égoïste ! ) Curieusement quelque chose vint la perturber …. (Pas les mains de Drago bande de perverse !) Un peu comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important… Bizarre, généralement ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier quelque chose.

"Au mon dieu! Drago réveille toi! On va être en retard pour le déjeuner !" Hurla-t-elle en bondissant du lit et ramassant ses affaires pour s'habiller.

Surpris par ce réveille plutôt brutal le jeune homme s'assit sur le rebord du lit se secoua légèrement la tête, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se massa le visage... Il faut dire que les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit _(ben tient on se demande pourquoi...)_

"Ma puce... fit-il avec une mine boudeuse, vient un peu par ici s'il te plait.""Drago lève toi... les autres vont remarquer notre absence et vont se poser des questions !"

Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme encore à moitié endormit. Sans qu'elle si attende Drago lui attrapa le poigné et l'attira vers lui pour lui embrasser tendrement les lèvres.

"Bonjour! Bien dormi?" Il la regarda avec un léger sourire moqueur en voyant la tête que celle-ci faisait suite à cet inattendu baiser.

Alors si je m'attendais à ça... je ne le connais vraiment, comment je peux me faire tant de préjugé sur lui? Il si différent... Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de lui avant... avant que ma mère ne meure... et que mon père ne s'enfuit comme un lâche Hermione serra du poing en repensant à ça lettre et immédiatement des larmes se mirent à embuer ses jolis yeux marron.

"Qu'est ce qui ce pas ma puce? C'est ma tête du matin qui te fait pleurer?" Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin mais la plaisanterie ne servit à rien. "Allé raconte moi ce qui te tracasse mon ange... "Il se leva et la prit délicatement dans ses bras protecteurs.

"Rien c'est juste que je repense à mon père... je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il s'est enfuit comme ça ! Et puis je ne sais même pas où il est ni comment il va! Si ça se trouve il est peut-être mourrant! Ou perdue quelque part... Ohhh Drago je n'en peux plus !"

La jeune fille ne retint plus ses larmes et se mit à pleurer sans retenu contre le torse de Drago, l'homme qui pouvait encore lui redonner un peu désespoir. Il se mit à la bercer dans ses bras comme on berce une enfant triste... Comme mon père le faisait quand j'étais petite... qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

"Chuuuuuuttttt ça va aller... ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours la pour toi "Drago entra dans un silence compatissant car il comprit très vite que la peine de la jeune fille ne s'en irai pas si vite. Elle pouvait toujours le cacher mais ce chagrin était toujours la caché en elle !Le jeune homme lui chuchota deux mots a l'oreille, deux simples mots qui lui firent retrouver le sourire: "Je t'aime" Ses larmes séccerent de couler, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se mit en route vers la salle de bain car il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du déjeuner.

"Dépêche-toi un peu gros flémard ou il ne restera plus une seule de ces brioches qui tu aimes tant !"

Avant de sortir de la salle commune elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire ce qui fit que le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde.

"Décidément elle ne cesse de m'étonner" pensa-t-il à voix haute tout en se frictionnant sa jolie tête blonde. Prenant la direction de la salle de bain, la petite voix de Drago refit surface et se mit à chantonner un hit qui semblait être le numéro des chansons moldues."Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre, Le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans nuage..."La petite voix était décidément en forme ce matin puisqu'elle avait même réussit l'exploit de faire faire un pas de danse (ridicule je l'avoue) au jeune homme en question (Vous imaginez drago danser sur Ilona? p ) Malheureusement celui-ci se reprit très vite en mains.

"Tu va finir par me rendre fou espèce de voix a la noix ! Allé dégage!" Drago frappa mentalement la petite voix dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser.

"Rhhhooo mais t'as finit de me maltraiter oui? J'ai des droits moi aussi je te signale!"

"MOI! Te maltraiter? Et si quelqu'un avait surpris ce pas de danse stupide, s'en était finit de ma réputation! Je serai perçut comme cette belette de Weasmoche !"(désolé pour les fans )

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la grande salle tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

Ma jupe est coincée entre mes fesses ou j'ai un chewing-gum collé dans les cheveux? Du calme, avance naturellement vers Ginny, elle pourra sûrement m'expliquer ce qui ce passe... Tout ira bien !

Elle inspira profondément et avança à grand pas vers son amie qui la regardaient avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

"T'es dans de sal draps ma vieille!" Lui souffla-t-elle discrètement lorsque Hermione s'assit entre elle et Harry. L'ambiance semblait tendue à table. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'info car elle fut coupé dans son élan par Seamus.

"Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu te l'ai finalement tapé!"Ginny se leva d'un bond et le menaça d'un regard meurtrier dont elle seule avait le secret.

"Si tu continu mon poing ça atterrir dans ta sale gueule d'homo raté! " Se rasseyant à sa place, ginny reprit calment son petit déjeuner dans l'espoir que l'affaire soit close mais cependant ce n'était pas finit pour tout le monde. Seamus lui se pencha vers Ron.

" Tu pourrais un peu surveiller ta frangine! Elle ressemble à une folle bonne à être enfermée à Azkaban."Ron ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et regarda Hermione bizarrement."Fais gaffe à tes paroles Seamus, si tu veux avoir la chance d'avoir un jour des enfants! Faisant mine de réfléchir Ginny lui asséna le coup de grâce. "Mais j'oubliais... les mecs ne tombent pas enceinte que je sache n'est ce pas Seamus?"

Certains griffondors le regardèrent avec stupeur, "visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant de ton petit secret Seamus ..."

"Hummm... Ginny je crois que c'est bon, laisse Hermione nous expliquer ce qui se passe réellement" suggéra Harry tout en faisant les yeux doux à sa petite amie, il savait que ça la calmerai un peu. Ron se décida enfin à parler depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée. Il lanca un journal à celle-ci.

"Alors c'est vrai ce que raconte ce torchon!"

"Hé c'est pas un torchon!" Pesta Luna qui s'était faite de plus en plus petite depuis le déjeuner.

Interdite Hermione ne savait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle prit le journal en main et s'aperçut que le 'torchon' n'était rien d'autre que le chicaneur. (D'où la réaction de notre chère Luna) En examinant de plus prés la couverture du journal, Hermione remarqua qu'un article lui était consacré ainsi qu'a... qu'a DRAGO MALFOY!

Merde c'est quoi ce bordel.

"Une incroyable histoire d'amour !" Disait le titre de l'article. Paniquée elle ouvra directement la page de l'article pour en lire les grosses lignes. "En effet, les deux tourtereaux se verraient pendant leurs heures perdues. Serait-ce le début d'une guerre entre les vicelards de serpentards et les courageux griffondors? Ou est-ce juste une conquête de plus pour le plus grand collectionneur de Poudlard?" Hermione palissait au fil de sa lecture."Une de nos sources la plus fiable nous a déclaré avoir vu le jeune couple se bécoter prés de la cabane hurlante et affirme même avoir entendu le jeune Malfoy apellé sa nouvelle conquête :'Ma sang de bourbe préférée' Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon ...

"Alors c'est la vérité bordel !"

La brunette leva les yeux de l'article, jeta un regard à Ginny qui lui fit signe de leur raconter."Oui c'est vrai, je sors bien avec Drago ..."

"Comment tu as pu nous cacher que tu sortais avec quelqu'un et pire pourquoi lui! Pourquoi ce salopard, cette sale fouine!" Ron écumait littéralement d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'a sortir. Ecœurée par cette phrase Hermione tapa du poing sur la table.

"Maintenant tu va la fermer et m'écouter 2 minutes espèce d'égoïste! Drago n'est pas celui que tu crois! Tu ne le connais pas! Il est tout le contraire de ce que je pensais et je peux même te dire que par moment tu es vraiment loin derrière lui !"Elle se leva et entreprit de quitter la salle sous les regards effarés des élèves présents dans la salle, tout particulièrement d'une certaine serpentard...(devinez !Allé faites une ptit effort!)Mais avant de partir, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers Ron et lui cracha une dernière phrase au visage."Au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie privée, occupe-toi un peu de la tienne et ais enfin le cran d'inviter Luna au bal espèce de crétin!"

La table des professeurs était stupéfaite devant cette toute nouvelle Miss Granger. Pendant la dispute, un autre élève avait aussi discrètement quitté la pièce en silence.

"Bien joué! T'es content toi maintenant?" Ginny tenta de se lever pour rejoindre son amie mais Harry l'en empêcha.

"Laisse la seule, je crois qu'elle va aller lui apprendre la nouvelle"

"Mais Harry! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors que notre petite Hermione sort avec Malfoy! Tu te rends compte MALFOY!" Ron était effondrait.

"Je dois t'avouer que je m'e doutais un peu qu'elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un. Mais je t'avoue que c'est assez difficile a concevoir qu'elle soit avec Malfoy cependant si c'est ce qu'elle veut alors je ne lui barre pas la route. Ron s'est son choix, mais si Malfoy fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers tu peux être sur que je serais la pour lui foutre un de ces raclée!"

"Il n'e fera pas un seul mauvais pas envers Hermione .."Déclara ginny le plus sérieusement.

Le regard de Ron, Harry et Luna se tournèrent d'un bond vers elle avec une certaine pointe de stupéfaction."Comment tu peux en être aussi sur?"

"Tu ne la pas vu dans son regard Luna? ...Lorsqu'il lui a dit au revoir à la cabane hurlante? Pourtant ça crève les yeux..."

"Que... qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Luna devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil de la conversation."C'est toi la source très fiable n'est ce pas? Allé avoue qui d'autre aurait pu les avertir?

La bouche grande ouverte Ron était complètement perdu.

"Ron ferme la bouche!" Murmura Harry qui n'était pas si étonné par cette nouvelle révélation. Après tout, Ginny pouvait découvrir n'importe quoi, elle était très forte à ce jeux. Il en apprenait chaque jours un peu plus sur sa petite amie. Luna, elle, baissa les yeux et quelques larmes tombèrent de ces jolis yeux.

"Je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse en eau d'boudin (lol), je ne voulais pas causer cette dispute". Ron se permit de poser un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules." On en t'en veut pas à toi Luna ..."

Courant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs vers leur salle commune, Hermione ne remarque pas la personne en plein milieu du couloir et lui rentra littéralement dedans. Le choc fut d'une telle force que tout deux se retrouvèrent face contre le sol.Aïeeeeeee c'est qui cet abrutis?

A suivre!

Alors content ou pas? Je sais ça a traîné mais bon je vous ai dit que ça allé prendre du temps. Bon ce chapitre est plein d'émotion mais j'essaierais d'en faire un, un peu plus drôle ok? Sinon quelles sont vos prédictions pour le personnage ?


	11. Chapter 10

Ne regardant pas devant elle, Hermione heurta quelqu'un et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

« Aïïïïïeeeeeeeeee, mais quel est l'abrut ….. » Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en identifiant « l'abruti »

« Victor ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vient faire ici ? » En effet Victor Krum se trouvé par terre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question et lui sauta au coup.

« Oh Victor comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ca me fais plaisir…. Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Victor repoussa gentiment la jeune femme, se releva et la mise également debout.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris la nouvelle …. Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione … » A l'écoute de cette phrase tous les ennuis de la jeune Griffondors lui revinrent

à l'esprit et elle ne pu contenir plus longtemps sa tristesse.

« Mon chaton ne pleure pas ! J'ai préféré venir plutôt que te réconforter dans tes lettres … chuttt je suis la maintenant ça va aller ! » Victor la pris dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

A quelques mètres de cette scène ce trouvait un jeune pas vraiment content de se qu'il voyait.

« Dray ouhouh réveille toi ce mec est en train de draguer ta copine ! La ferme sale conscience de merde tu vois pas que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! »

Prise d'une crise de jalousie Drago bondit sur Victor et comment à le frapper.

« Drago nonnnnnnnnnn ! Arrête lâche Victor ! Drago ! » Hermione avait beau hurlé rien a faire le jeune homme était emporté par sa jalousie. Entre deux coup de poing celui-ci s'adressa à Victor. « Comment ose-tu touche à Hermione ! Tu crois que tu va pouvoir me la prendre hein ! Mais tu rêves la .. elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! Tiens prends ca sale con ! » Et il recommença à le frapper.

Ne sachant pas comment l'arrêter Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de pétrification. « Désolé Drago mais c'était le seul moyen ! » Victor était toujours sous un Drago totalement pétrifié. « Maintenant tu es obligé de m'écouter. Victor n'a aucunement l'intention de me prendre à toi si tu veux tout savoir. Je lui écrit régulièrement et lorsque je lui ai appris la .. la mort de ma mère Victor s'est libéré pour venir me réconforter. C'est un très bon ami à moi .. je suis déçu par ton comportement tu sais ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seul seconde que j'aurais pu te quitter ?…. Ce n'est pas tout .. j'ai encore d'autre chose à te dire mais pour ça je vais de te relâcher ok ? mais tu me promet de rester calme ! »

Hermione rendit sa liberté à Drago qui n'étais pas très fière de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un regard à Krum, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne l'a pas loupé ! En effet Victor avait de nombreux bleu qui commencé à sortir et il était ouvert à la lèvres.

Drago s'excusa à contre cœur envers Krum et le releva. « Hum … désolé pour .. euh ça ! » Dit-il en désignant son visage. « Pas grave j'ai déjà eu pire … » Drago le regarda de travers en pensant que c'était du a d'autre tromperie et Krum le comprit très vite. « Hum au quiditch hein ! »

« hé oh! J'avais encore un truc à dire! Je te signale qu'on est découvert ! » Hermione était vraiment paniquée. « Et si ton père l'apprenait ! »

Drago s'appuya sur le mur. « Je suis au courant …. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard .. »

« Mais comment étais au courant ? »

« Je croisé l'autre face de bouledogue et elle est venue me supplié en me demandant de lui dire que c'était totalement faux … j'ai même lu l'article c'est pour te dire … »

« Hum … Vous parlé d'un fille avec les cheveux noir coupé au carré ? » hésita Victor

Drago le regarda bizarrement … « Comment tu sais ça toi ? » « Hé bien je l'ai croisé dans le couloir enfin elle m'a bousculé elle aussi dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse… »

« Mouais … Hermione je sais que pour toi ça va peut-être être difficile pendant un moment mais vu que maintenant tout poudlard est au courant autant le rendre officiel … » On pouvait lire une certaine détermination dans les yeux de Drago, visiblement il ne semblait pas rire ou plaisantait. Hermione devait réfléchir un peu .

« Mais ça veut dire que ton père sera au courant et que tu court un danger ! Et puis Ron ne t'aimait déjà pas beaucoup mais maintenant tu peux être sur que ça va être la guerre … Et même comment le rendre officiel …. » Elle leva les yeux vers Victor qui suivait la conversation avec attention.

« J'ai peut-être une idée mais vous la prenez comme vous voulez ok ? Vu que je suis de retour pourquoi ne pas dîner tous ensemble à la table des griffondors … vous n'avez qu'a arriver très tôt comment ça vous êtes sur d'avoir de la place hein ? »

« QUOI ! tu veux ma mort ? » Hurla Drago en plein couloir.

« Drago réfléchis … ça pourrait être une bonne idée !Montre leur que tu n'es pas comme il le pense ! Et puis Ginny pourra se joindre à nous aussi ! Excellente idée ! » Voyant que des gens arrivaient dans le couloirs ils choisirent de se séparer et de se donner rendez vous pour le dîner.

« On se revoit d'ici le diner ok ? Victor je suppose que tu va aller rendre visite à Dumbledor ? » Questionna Hermione.

Drago embrassas furtivement Hermione vu qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant le midi. Après cela les trois jeunes se séparèrent.

Je sais sui en retard et en plus cette fois ci je ne termine pas sur une intrigue. Mais bon c court mais je vous promets de mettre la suite bientôt et donnez moi votre avis sur la suite


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 

Hermione n'arrivait pas à prendre note pendant son cours de métamorphose. En effet elle entendait que les élèves murmuraient sur son histoire. Ron ne lui avait toujours pas adressait la parole et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle pourrait la lui adresser car Harry se trouvait entre eux deux comme une sorte d'arbitre.

Hermione jouait fébrilement avec sa plume et regardait vaguement par la fenêtre. Tous ses cours de l'avant midi se passèrent ainsi. Lorsqu'elle tentait de s'excuser au pré de Ron celui-ci tournait les talons et s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Elle ne cessait d'appréhender le dîner.

Quel sera la réaction des autres ? Et si ils se retiraient tous de la table, si Ron se jetait sur Drago …. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ….

Du coté de Drago l'humeur n'était pas meilleur, les Serpantard ne cessaient de le regarder de travers et l'évitaient comme la peste ce qui n'était pas lui déplaire. Même Parkinson le laissait en paix, lorsqu'elle croisait son chemin ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et elle partait en courant.

Mais toutes les pensées de Drago était tournées vers son père, au mal qu'il pourrait lui faire en apprenant sa liaison avec Hermione ou pire le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire à elle. Depuis son enfance Lucius avait était impitoyable avec lui et savait très bien de quoi son père était capable. Il ne voulait pas que l'épisode de la petite Virginia recommence.

Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas lorsque je suis enfin heureux et que je peux être moi-même !

Hermione et Drago s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant les portes de la grande salle le plus vite possible. Mais Hermione était sortie du cours 5 minutes à l'avance en prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien. Elle voulait arriver avant les autres … autres qui auraient pu la rejeter.

Elle du attendre quelques minutes ou quelques heures ? Pour elles s'était pareil car le temps qui la séparait de Drago lui semblait être une éternité .. surtout lorsque les élèves vous lancent des regards de dégoût ou de haine. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin l'homme de ses pensées dans le couloir son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avança vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire, pris sa main et c'est ainsi, main dans la main, que les deux amoureux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où seul quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés.

Ils allèrent s'assoire au centre de la table en attendant Victor qui ne devait pas tarder. Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot de peur que les quelques griffondors qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux ne partent en courant.

Mais se fut Ginny qui fut la plus rapide à arriver. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur elle regarda le couple avec surprise mais sourie de toutes ses dents ensuite car elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie.

« Alors c'est officiel ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant en fasse d'eux. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

La salle commençait à se remplir et le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra et le stress put se lire sur son visage. Drago se tourna vers elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front comme elle 'aimait tant'. La réaction se fit immédiate.

« Mais ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis ! ….. » lui dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse. Pour toute réponse il lui embrassa les lèvres.

« Hum hum … euh y a des chambres hein ! »

« T'en veux un peut être Ginny ? » répondit Drago en tendant ses lèvres comme dans les cartoons.

« Tu m'appelle Ginny maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant à la grimace de drago

« Euh laisse moi réfléchir …non ! après tout la folle te va mien » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Hermione lui envoya une légère tape derrière la tête tout en riant au éclat. Son rire fut accueillit pas des applaudissements. En effet Victor avait assistait à toute la scène. Il s'assit à coté de Ginny.

« Alors Drago on se laisse mater par les femmes … » Tout en prenant un bout de pain.

« Tout le monde sait que les femmes sont les meilleurs ….en particulier les rousses flamboyantes ! » s'exclama Ginny d'un ton fier.

Pour toute réponse Drago s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait et Victor avec le morceau de pain qu'il mâchait.

Tous les quatre étaient tellement bien qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués que la salle s'était remplie et que Ron se tenait non loin en observant la scène.

Harry le tira doucement vers les quatre jeunes gens. « Allé vient ça ne coûte rien d'essayer … rien que pour faire plaisir à Hermione » Ron grommela quelques chose comme un 'mouais c'est ça pour faire plaisir …' mais Harry n'en était pas sur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur la conversation se stoppa et Harry se plaça à coté de Ginny et Ron à coté de Krum juste en fasse de Drago.

« Qu'est ce tu fou la Malfoy ! »grogna Ron.

« Ca se voit pas ? Je mange … M-A-N-G-E-R … miam miam si tu préfère »

« Ron ne recommence pas c'est moi qui lui ai dis de venir dîner avec nous comme Victor est revenu. »

« Alors ça j'avais pas vu …. Et puis je m'en vais j'ai pas faim ! Régale-toi la fouine ! » Sur ce Ron se leva et s'en alla.

Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione. « Je te l'avais dis que ça ne marcherai pas … »

« Après tout ce que tu nous as fait Malfoy ne sois pas étonné de sa réaction ! Si je t'adresse la parole c'est uniquement parce que Mione est mon amie ! » Harry ne prit même regarder Drago.

Soucieuse de retrouver l'ambiance de tout à l'heure Ginny relança sur le tapis un sujet.

« Alors vous allez enfin accepter le fait que la femme vous domine en tous points le gars ? »

Harry se retourna vers elle avec un sourire étrange puis son visage se tourna vers Drago qui s'adressa à Ginny.

« Ou t'a vu que tu nous dominais hein ? Dans tes rêves de petites filles oui ! Vous les femmes vous aimez être dominé ! A genou femme » mima-t-il à la jeune fille

« Tu rêves mon lapin ! C'est juste que nous les femmes nous vous laissons le loisir de nous dominé nuance ! »

« Tu connais pas cette phrase de moldu ? Pourquoi les femmes se marient-elles en blanc ? » Lança Harry. Mais se fut Drago qui termina sa phrase.

« Pour être assortie au frigidaire et à la cuisinière » dit-il d'un bloc avec un grand sourire. Voyant la tête que les deux jeunes femmes tirées les trois garçons partirent dans un fou rire qui s'arrêta lorsque Harry et Drago se regardèrent tout sourire.

« Sinon comment ça se passe pour toi Victor le quidditch ? »questionna Harry.

Tout le dîner fut tourné vers Victor puis se fut le temps de reprendre les cours. Drago embrasse une dernière fois Hermione avant de la laisser partir en cour et Harry fit de même avec Ginny. Victor se retrouva seul pendant cette séance de 'bécotage'. Il se tourna vers sa voisine ave un beau sourire..

« Et toi ma jolie un ptit bisous ? » demanda-t-il en refaisant la grimace de Drago .

La jeune grommela quelques chose comme : « Mais c'est un fou se type .. »

« T'as pas le don Krum … » Ironisa Malfoy.

Victor pris une mine outragée et se fit un calin à lui même. Puis redevient sérieux. « Bon le jeune je vous laisse on se revoit toute à l'heure avant que je ne parte mon chaton ? »

Hermione lui sourit et dit qu'il fallait vraiment y allait.

« Mon chaton …. J't'en foutrais moi des mon chaton … » dit entre ses dents le blondinet.

Tout en marchant vers leur dernier cours qui était potion (cours commun avec les serpantards) Hermione profita du fait que Ron était parti en avant pour parler à Harry.

« Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si méchant … » Murmura Hermione.

Harry soupira. « Je dois avouer qu'il a était assez correcte .. il m'a impressionné lorsqu'il m'a devancé avec la phrase moldu. … »

« C'est moi qu'il lui ai raconté .. en fait il s'intéresse à mon monde tu sais ! »

« Mais méfie toi tout de même s'il te plait, je ne lui pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.. »

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra dans le cahot puisqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Elle pris place au coté de son amoureux et le cours commença comme a son habitude.

Les jours, puis les mois, passaient où la vie commune d'Hermione et Drago allaient de mieux en mieux. La nuit, la lionne et le serpent se retrouvaient enfin seul. La journée Drago continuait de dîner à la table des Griffondors. Certains griffondors osaient lui adressait un peu la parole mais Drago gardait quand même sa fierté (on ne lui enlèvera jamais … c'est ce qui fait son charme :p). Ginny s'entendait vraiment bien avec, ce qui déplaisait un peu à Harry. Harry quant à lui adresse la parole à Drago et se surprenait parfois à rire de ses plaisanteries. Ron quant à lui se tenait à l'écart avec la jeune Luna avec qui il s'était passablement reproché. Mais parfois il jetait un coup d'œil vers son ancien groupe et avait quelques remord … mais en revoyant la tête de Malfoy il n'avait plus du tout envie d'y retourné.

Un jour Hermione se réveilla avec une envie de vomir réveilla Drago. Il l'emmena à la salle de bain pour lui passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage mais elle s'effondra sur le sol. Paniqué Drago la porta en quatrième vitesse à l'infirmerie.

« Par Merlin ! Que lui avez-vous Mrs Malfoy ! » Cria Madame Pomfresh.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait vieille peau ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et puis elle s'est effondrée sur le sol. »

« Allongé la sur le lit s'il vous plait »

« J'ai … j'ai env-vie ..de vomir… »

« Olala vite Mrs Malfoy apportez-moi cette bassine ! »

Drago la lui tendit. Madame Pomfresh assis Hermione sur le lit et lui donna la bassine. Nie une nie deux Hermione vomis dans la bassine. A cette vu Drago se sentit défaillir.

« euh… je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… eurkkk.. Mione je reviens te voir tout à l'heure » Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé tant l'estomac lui tournait.

« Ah ces hommes tous de vrai femmelettes ! Bon avalez ça, ça vous fera dormir pendant que je vous examinerais »

Hermione bu la potion que l'infirmière lui tendait (celle-ci lui repris la bassine des mains) et Hermione sombra dans un sommeil.

…………

A son réveil la jeune femme se sentait nettement mieux. Combien de temps ais-je dormis ?

« A vous êtes réveillé ! J'ai pratiqué mes analyses et j'en ai conclut un diagnostic mais avant je voudrais en être certaine. A quand remonte vos dernières règles Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione fut étonné par cette question, réfléchit et répondit d'un bloc : « 3 mois …. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais .. Mademoiselle Granger j'ai le devoir de vous informer que vous êtes enceinte de deux mois et cinq jour. Puis-je vous demander si je dois en informer le père ? »

Deux mois et cinq jours ? Le jours ou pour la première fois Drago et moi avons …

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Pardon … euh non je lui dirais moi-même …. Quand j'en aurais le courage .. » Murmura-t-elle « Quand puis-je sortir ? »

« Je ne vois aucune objection a vous faire sortir de suite mais à une condition ! Ménagez-vous ! »

« Entendu je ferais attention » dit-elle en se levant et sorti ensuite de l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfet, elle donna le mot de passe et prit sa respiration quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago. En la voyant il la serra dans ses bras car elle lui avait fait très peur.

« Mon ange ! Tu es sortie ? J'allais justement venir te voir ! Tu va mieux ? La vieille harpie ne m'a pas laissé rentrer car tu dormais. Elle t'a dis ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Hermione regarda le sol ne sachant pas quoi lui dire …

« Drago euh … en fait je .. je suis …. » commença-t-elle

A suivre ! héhéhéh je sais les auteurs sont des sadiques :p mais bon je tiens à mon suspense moi ! Vous avez aimé ?


	13. Chapter 13

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, aussi énorme soit-il. Je vous avoue que ca ne va pas être simple de continuer vu les années passées mais je vais quand même le tenter. J'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir.

« Drago euh … en fait je... je suis …. » commença-t-elle

En voyant le regard plein d'inquiétude de Drago, Hermione sentie défaillir. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de perdre l'amour de son l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle et se décida à lui cacher la vérité.

« Je suis juste en carence de sucre. Madame Pomfresh m'a conseillé de manger un peu plus. »

Drago perçut quelques tremblements dans la voix d'Hermione mais mis cela sur le compte de son affaiblissement. Rassuré il lui ordonna de se mettre au lit et entreprit d'appeler un elfe de maison.

Pendant ce temps notre jeune femme, se félicita rapidement de ce mensonge. En effet celui-ci lui permettra manger pour deux sans inquiétude.

'Manger pour deux … Pourquoi est ce que j'ai ce sentiment étrange ? Je ressens une joie immense de porter une part de l'être que j'aime. Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment de peur ? ' Hermione observa Drago. Devant elle se tenait un homme qui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ne lui avait fait que des misères. Un homme qui aujourd'hui remplissait ses journées de pur bonheur. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait peur de perdre ce bonheur …

Quelques larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais la future maman ne se permit pas de pleurer. Elle avait déjà causé trop de problèmes à Drago. Non seulement leur idylle avait été révélé au grand jour quelques mois auparavant mais maintenant elle était enceinte.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas immédiatement ce que Drago lui racontait une fois l'elfe de maison repartit en cuisine.

« Pardon ? Désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs… » S'excusa-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je disais que j'avais reçu une lettre de ma mère. Ca m'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu de ces nouvelles lorsque notre relation a été révélée au grand jour. J'avais mis ca sur le fait qu'elle ne lit pas le Chicaneur. Mais en fait, elle m'a écrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en parler tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine que mon père n'était pas au courant »

Drago semblait assez décontracté en parlant de son père mais cela ne rassura pas la belle. Elle allait prendre la parole afin de lui répondre qu'il devrait quand même rester prudent au sujet de son père mais l'elfe de maison réapparut à cet instant.

« Voila pour la jeune dame. Des biscuits et des gâteaux bien sucrés. Dobby m'a demandé de transmettre un message à la jeune maitresse ; qu'elle veille bien sur elle. Dobby sera prêt à être son cuisinier s'il le faut pour être sur qu'elle ne manque de rien !! »

L'elfe avait pris une voix enjouée en rapportant les paroles de Dobby. Hermione esquissa un sourire et remercia le serviteur. Celui-ci disparut laissant un vide à sa place.

« Hermione, mon père ne semble toujours pas au courant pour nous deux … Mais ma mère aimerait te rencontrer. » Voyant l'expression de peur se former sur le visage de la jeune femme Drago reprit très vite la parole tout en s'installant à ces cotés. « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ma mère n'est pas si terrible. Je suis ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous rencontriez »

Les yeux gris dans lesquelles Hermione était plongé reflétaient un flot de sincérité auxquelles elle ne pu résister.

« Ok mais laisse moi le temps de me préparer. Pour l'instant je me sens fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller me coucher »

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Je n'ai qu'un cours d'arithmancie ce matin. » Dit-il tout en la prenant dans ces bras.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'aimerais que tu rassures les autres sur notre absence au déjeuner... »

Blotti contre son torse, elle pu entendre les battements du cœur de son amant. Un cœur qui ne battait que pour elle. Une image lui traversa l'esprit, celle d'un tout petit cœur enfuit en elle qui grandira durant neuf mois et sera le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel.

« Tout ira bien » pensa-t-elle intérieurement, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Par inadvertance les morts avaient traversé ses lèvres. Alors Drago ne pu s'empêcher de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bien sur que tout ira bien. Dois-je te rappeler que tu sors avec un vrai apollon ? Qui plus est doté d'une force incroyable ? » Le jeune homme s'était levé et avait prononcé cette phrase tout en adoptant une position digne des plus grands bodybuilders.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant se posture ridicule. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle huma l'odeur du blondinet et ne pu retenir une phrase qui la démanger.

« Fais gaffe, à force de péter plus haut que ton cul, t'as le dos qui pue » Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Drago stupéfait, la regarda partir et ne pu s'empêcher de se renifler (Drago fait pas ca, tu perds de ta virilité … lol)

Décidemment il comprenait une des raisons qui l'avait toujours attiré vers Hermione. « Cette femme a de la répartie c'est sur ! »

'Comme si je pouvais sentir du dos. Je te signale que tu t'es quand même reniflé imbécile ! Oh et toi saloprie de conscience on t'a pas sonné, retourner te coucher !'

Ayant finit sa joute verbale avec sa conscience, Drago prit la direction de la salle de cours où il arriva juste à temps.

Il avait un cours commun avec les poufsouffles. Celui-ci se déroula dans un calme plat. Il faut dire que depuis les évènements passés, ces 'camarades ' de serpentards ne lui adressaient plus la parole bien qu'ils le craignaient toujours. Mais Drago s'en moquait pas mal tant qu'il pouvait rester auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

Une fois le cours terminé il essaya de trouver Ginny afin de la rassurer. Il l'a rencontra au coin d'un couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait à son prochain cours. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu et elle ne prit pas la peine de lui dire bonjour. Tout ce qu'elle demanda c'était où était sa meilleure amie.

'Y a pas à dire, la politesse c'est pas leur fort dans cette famille' pensa-t-il à l'encontre de la rousse.

« Bonjour Ginny ? Comment je vais ? Bien merci de t'en inquiéter … et toi ? » Minauda-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu monter sur ses grands chevaux, Drago repris d'une voix plus sérieuse.

« Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, ne t'inquiète pas elle se repose. Elle sera de retour cette après-midi. »

« Tu sais que part moment tu me sors du cul ! J'ai beau t'apprécier un peu plus n'oublie pas que ma patience à des limites … » Grogna-t-elle mais elle était visiblement rassuré en ce qui concernait l'état d'Hermione.

Un garçon assez grand cria après elle du fond du couloir afin de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Elle se remit à marcher et s'adressa un peu plus fort à Malfoy. « Je passerais prendre de ses nouvelles se soir. Préviens-la. A tal Drago. » Et elle disparut dans la foule des élèves.

Peu à peu les élèves se dissipèrent pour ce rendre en classe. Drago se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il se mit à réfléchir aux éléments futurs. Ma rencontre entre sa mère et Hermione. Il espérait au plus profond de lui-même que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux. Mais inexplicablement une boule se forme au creux de son estomac…

Le jeune garçon se remit en marche en direction de la salle commune des préfets. Ce soir il irait faire sa ronde seul afin de ne pas épuiser sa bien aimée et ainsi elle aurait le loisir de discuter un peu avec sa meilleure amie.

En repensant à tous ces évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis le début de l'année, un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres.

'Je suis le plus heureux des hommes' dit-il a voix basse.

Le jeune homme était loin de se douter qu'une personne avait l'intention de détruire tout ce bonheur. Il l'apprendrait à ses propres dépends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Voila ! J'avoue avoir mis du temps mais espére que je suis resté dans la lignée de l'histoire. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Je tacherais de la reprendre en main.


End file.
